Just Tonight
by sutyinabox
Summary: Following the funeral in Civl War, Natasha comforts Steve after finding him alone in the church. There are two spoilers in relation to the movie. One is not really a spoiler, even if you haven't seen the movie, but I want to be safe. * While this story surrounds actual movie events, parts were changed for the sake of the story.
1. Chapter 1

" It's okay, Steve," she whispered.

The two of them were the only ones left in the empty church- a wide open (and beautiful, for that matter) space that could swallow them whole. The high ceilings captured every breath that left them, and bounced them off the stained glass windows.

Steve held her tight, considering she initiated the hug, but she liked that. Natasha could feel his breathing, his heart beat, almost every part of them. He let them stay the way they were for some time. She questioned if it was comfortable for him to be hunched over like that, but, it was likely that other things were hurting him more at the present moment.

Natasha turned her head towards his neck, nose brushing against the collar of his shirt, and deeply inhaled his usual scent. But, at the second breath, Steve pulled back, just enough to lift his head.

" You really didn't just come here because you want me to sign?"

She looked up at his blue eyes, that had now gotten brighter, with more tears threatening to come through at any second.

The corners of her mouth tweaked, and she rushed her hand over his firm jawline, " no, Steve, this is more important than any of that. I'm here for you."

The Sokovia Accords were minuscule compared to this. Frankly, she thought that when comparing it to most things, but now wasn't the time. She was convinced Tony agreed, and would admit that if he wasn't the stubborn brut he was. But, now wasn't the time for that either.

She saw him beginning to break. He wanted to, but he was clearly (and poorly) trying to hide it. Because he didn't like the attention- he never did.

" You can't be alone right now," she told him, " come back to my hotel, with me."

His eyes bugged.

" Not like that. Just to be with me, nothing else."

Steve gulped for air, breathing deep to regain control of himself, " I- you're suppose to go to Vienna."

" I can go tomorrow."

" No, I can't ask you to..."

Natasha planted both hands on his face, right in front of his ears, " Steve, you're coming with me tonight. Okay? Please?"

With his head still between her hands, he nodded. Because even if he would not admit it, he didn't want to be alone.

And, he as a little afraid of her.

They walked through the London streets. It was hardly sunny, the clouds were going to be taking over soon enough. There was a cool breeze, and an endless array of noises around them. Their arms were looped together, and Natasha squeezed him tighter, which almost hurt with the size of his arm. Despite his horrific depression, he was still a gentleman.

" Are you hungry? There's a cafe right near the hotel."

She felt the shaky breath he endured, " I'm okay, thank you," but then quickly added, " unless you are, of course."

Natasha patted his arm, " don't you worry about me, Cap."

The stopped on the corner, across from her hotel. There was a quaint newsstand to their right, with a small television playing, airing a news program that was discussing the funeral. She would have turned him away, but then he would see it, if he hadn't already.

But, she was quicker to usher Steve through the large hotel lobby, and to the empty elevator that was fortunately ready for them as soon as they got there. She watched as Steve hunched over while gripping the handrail.

" When did you last get some sleep?"

They had learned about her death three days before. If Natasha had to guess, it would have been at least that long would be his response.

" I don't know," his tone was becoming slightly faltered, " it's been a little rough. There was Lagos, and Wanda was having a hard time, so she doesn't sleep, and I don't want her to be alone..."

The elevator came to a stop, so he did as well.

" Okay, we're going to take care of that tonight, Cap." She patted him on the back when the doors opened, " lets go."

She got him inside her room, and locked the door behind them. The room was cold, a result of her leaving the air on before she left.

" This is a pretty room," Steve said.

" I"m glad you like it, because you're staying here tonight."

He turned just enough to face her, " Nat...no."

Natasha nudged him further in to the room, her hand flat on his back, " Nat, yes. You're not going to be alone tonight."

" Just tonight?"

Steve took that shot at himself, and she watched. She was rarely stumped, and simply began rubbing his arm again.

" I'm going to Vienna tomorrow, and you're going home," his face grew sadder, " and then, I'll be back there right after. That way, if you don't want to be alone again, I'll be there."

"If that's even still allowed."

" Okay, Cap, we're not doing this now."

She tugged at the collar of his jacket, which she let her pull the rest of the way off. She then shrugged off her own jacket, " take a shower, I'll order us some dinner."

He wasn't hungry, and he was pretty sure he didn't need a shower, but he had no strength to argue. And, he knew his chances were slim, sympathy or not. She'd probably hit him, if it came that.

Instead, he silently agreed, and turned to go in to the bathroom, closing the two half doors between them. Natasha let out a long sigh, before hanging both their jackets in the tiny closet. She then shifted through her suitcase for two particular items that she then removed and laid on the bed- the only bed that was in the room.

As far as dinner went, she wasn't sure what to order, or what he'd be in the mood for. He would eventually be hungry. She stood up, headed to the bathroom door, hearing the shower having already been turned on, but then hearing what sounded like...

" Steve!" she smacked her hand on the door, " Steve!"

" I'm okay," he called over the running water.

She knew better.

There was no lock on the door, so she busted in, where she was immediately overwhelmed by thick steam from the hot water. It even took a moment to see Steve, sitting on the closed toilet, most of his clothing had been discarded, except for a now untucked dress shirt, and his boxer shorts. He was hunched over, likely not noticing that she was there yet.

Natasha dropped to her knees in front of him, she could tell he was crying, his face hiding in his hands. She pulled his arms apart to fit herself between the. He flinched at the contact, but didn't fight it- he was too far gone for that. He sobbed quietly in to the nook between her neck and shoulder. She kept both arms around his back, lightly caressing up and down his spine.

" I'm sorry," he cried.

" No, no, no. Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for. Let it out...you need to get it out."

She let him carry on, soon leading to a poor man's attempt to rock him back and forth, made awkward with both their positions, but she made do. HIs hands found his way to her back, the thick steam coating her skin, pressing her dress to stick on her back.

" Come on, shower time."

He sniffled, " what?"

Natasha stood, her sore knees cracking from pressing against the tiled floor for so long, " it'll help, come on." She pulled him to stand up before pushing the straps down her shoulders, and her entire garment down her body. She was left standing in black underwear and light blue bra (a rushed packing spurt will do that).

Steve's bloodshot eyes bugged, he watched as her hands began to unbutton his dress shirt. " What? No, I wasn't trying to..."

" It's not that kind of shower, it's just to help." He let her continue, delicately undoing each button before removing it entirely, " get in."

He listened, and when he turned he saw the bruises healing from the Lagos adventure on his back, some wrapping around to his chest. She knew that in times of extreme stress (more than his usual), the serum enhanced healing process was almost non-existent, so now it was taking much longer than usual. She followed him, closing the glass door behind her.

Like most hotels, the waters spray was on the border of painful and soothing. The walls were made of fake, but pretty, stone, and there was just enough room for the two of them. Steve dipped his head under the spray, soaking his hair, water rolling down his shoulders and back. Natasha dragged two of her fingers down his back, wanting him to speak next. Easy enough, he did.

" I knew she was still alive for two years before I went to see her. I wasted those two years."

She leaned in closer to him, " don't do this to yourself."

He had had enough. With everything else that had been happening, this only kicked him while he was already down. And then there was the hint of guilt in her gut, stemming from their (recently) failed attempt at a relationship, and how it could have only added to this. But, that always went unconfirmed. Despite that, she always kept a close eye on him (after all, they were stuck together). She was the best fit for him.

" No, I wasted time. I should have found her as soon as I knew."

Natasha circled her arms around his waist, " you don't have to justify what you did and when you suddenly woke up in to the future, Steve."

Though it went unsaid, she knew he went to see her as often as she could, once he did. He did a decent job of hiding it from everyone else, if not her. Though she would let him believe otherwise.

She felt his muscles strain, he was trying to hide the tears again, which may have been easier with the shower running over him.

" And then all the time I wasted not looking for..."

Natasha tugged him with the force of her hands, immediately stopping him. The issue was to be shelved for another time.

" None of that," she stepped away to retrieve a handful of hotel soap from the small container on the shelf behind her. The gel was worked in to a lather against his back, if anything as a calming mechanism. " You need to go back to the compound, and stay there, and relax for as long as necessary. You need time where you're not bothered by anyone or anything."

Steve sighed, turning to better see her, " but, Tony..."

" No, no, no, no. He will not be like that, he found what little soul he has left and he feels awful. He's going to lay off with his comments and this while accords thing." For now, at least.

Natasha pushed at his arm so he would turn around, and rinse off his back. He looked down at her, and she used the remaining lather on her hands to lightly caress his chest.

" I feel like I can't breathe." Her eyebrows knitted together, and he sniffled as he towered over her, but still felt like the weaker one. " I...it," he choked.

" It's okay," she whispered, lovingly rubbing his back. The water was beginning to catch her as well, " you can tell me, it's alright."

He took an a weak breath, "I-I don't remember being frozen, but, I think back on it like I was missing time, and being kept away from her, and there was nothing I could do, but I knew it was happening." Another sniffle, " when I was brave enough to see her, I thought she would feel the same, but...the Alzheimer's. It was like we were both still being kept away."

Natasha raised a hand to the side of his head, fingers lightly tugging at his ear, because she knew it comforted him in the past, " she was thrilled to see you, Steve. And no matter what she thought the circumstances, she had you. And only you were able to provide that."

" I could have done better. She was all I had from before...sorta. And I love her, and it wasn't supposed to be like this. I can't grasp that she's gone, it physically hurts."

Natasha leaned against him, holding him close. There was nothing to make it better, he was going to hurt, but he didn't have to be wandering around by himself during the ordeal. She could at least help to prevent that.

The water began to run cold, they both shivered (which said a lot of him). She reached behind him to shut up the water, and grabbed two towels from the rack right outside the shower door.

They stood in their damn under garments. Natasha stepped out first, draping the towel over her shoulders, Steve held his length wise in front of him, like he was now suddenly bashful.

" I don't have any other clothes," he said quietly.

Natasha smirked over her shoulder, " it's a good thing you have me."

That was certainly true.

She briefly retreated, the open bathroom door causing a quick escape for the thick air, and returned with the pile of clothes from before, " spare clothes for you."

He accepted them, and studied them before staring back at there, " why did you bring these? Did you have this planned?"

" I just wanted to be prepared. There's still some of your clothes in my room..sometimes I wear your old shirts to bed."

Steve shrugged, " that sounds fair."

She left him in the bathroom to change, and did so herself out in the bedroom- a worn pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. The room only had one bed because she hadn't planned that far ahead. But, it was king sized bed, and he hopefully wouldn't make a fuss.

He emerged from the bathroom as she was turning down the bed, wearing the dark gray sweatpants and black t-shirt that maybe he had missed.

" Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? The menu had a lot of options."

He shook his head, " I'm okay, thanks. I can sleep on the floor."

Natasha climbed between the sheets, " I'm sure you could," she patted the spot next to him, " get in."

" Nat, I don't know if..."

" Now, Steve." She had her way of being bossy while still being comforting.

He cave. He was too exhausted and far too needy to argue against something he did actually want. So, he walked around to the vacant side, and kneeled on to the mattress. The sheets were cool and a little stiff, and cold, but it was better than being alone.

Natasha switched off the lamp, the room went dark. He heard her shift down in to the bed, and he did the same. he had secured himself under the blanket, when he felt her hand brush his.

" Come here," she whispered.

And he did.

He scooted closer, rolling in to her side. She stayed on her back, his head coming to rest in the area between her upper arm and chest. Her fingers came to stroke his hairline, when she heard him sniffle again.

" I'm sorry I can't make it bette.r. And I'm sorry you keep getting hurt."

He let out a sign against the fabric of her top, " she'd probably get mad at me for being like this, say I was being dramatic."

Natasha smiled, her fingers moving to lightly pluck at his hair, " she wouldn't want you to worry. You're going to be okay, you will."

Steve began mumbling as he was finally drifting to sleep (her doing), forfeiting his fight against it. His last, barely coherent babble was about finding some well deserved luck to find Bucky. But, he did cuddle her closer before finally going out cold.

She kept stroking his hair, and when she was sure he was asleep, she lightly kissed his forehead.

" I've got you," she whispered.

The next morning, Steve woke spooning a pillow, and nothing else. The bed was empty, and the events of the last twelve hours came rushing back. He didn't know if he should still be upset or whatever else. The pillow next to him still smelled like her.

There was a note on the bedside table, from Natasha. It explained that she had to go to Vienna, but would meet him back in New York the next day- under any circumstances. IT came off as eager and helpful, so had had that to look forward to. He wouldn't be alone much longer.

Much longer ended up being only another hour or so, until Sam was knocking on the door. He wasn't sure how he was found, but that was probably also Natasha's doing. However, there was no time to ask.

Sam told him to turn on the news, and they did. There was a bombing at the United Nations in Vienna. The first thought he had was that of panic, that Natasha had been harmed, or worse.

But, then came the surveillance camera footage, showing the current suspect in the bombing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the requests for another chapter, I made the attempt to squeeze this one out.**

 **Like the first chapter, the timeline of Civil War has been altered, but mostly the same. This chapter takes place form the bombing at the UN, to when the three boys are arrested.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

Steve backed away from the dresser where the television sat. His knees hit the foot of the bed, and he slowly sat down. The news reel continued, though there weren't many more details from had had happened. Not yet, at least.

" I don't get it. We searched everywhere, for two years. Now, he goes and bombs the UN?"

Sam stood at the ready, because he was always at the ready for what could happen, " it doesn't make sense. I know a lot of things with you two don't, but why be so good at not being found, only to make a show?"

" And then let himself be seen. That's a rookie move, not the move of someone who was...trained to be better than that." He watched Steve, fixated on the television, though not paying it any attention, " what do we do, Cap?"

He sighed, " we go to Vienna."

Natasha sighed as well, watching T'Challa walk away from the remains of the United Nations complex. He was heart broken, defeated, and angry- all rightfully so. But, she knew he wasn't the only one. And, as if right on schedule, her phone rang.

" Yeah?"

Steve's deep voice came through the other line, " you alright?"

" Uh, yeah, thanks. I...I got lucky." She then heard the sirens, on either side of her, through the phone and her available ear. She looked around and stood up, still watching- he was close by. " I know how much Barnes means to you, I really do. Stay home. You'll only make this worse, for all of us. Please."

" You saying you'll arrest me?"

Oh, now he wanted to be the sassy tough guy.

" No," she shook her head, because maybe he could see her, " if you interfere, that's how it works now."

" He's this far gone, Nat. I should be the one to bring him in."

" Why?"

" Because I'm the one least likely to die trying."

And he hung up.

" Shit," she whispered under her breath.

Five hours later, they were fugitives of the United States of America- and, in custody. Steve, Sam, and now Bucky, just to add to the fun. Steve was determined, she'd give him that, and now he was a criminal.

Fortunately, it was a clean capture. Sort of. No one was hurt, a lot. They, along with T'Challa and his surprising new role, were brought in to the base in Berlin. After a day that almost led to an epic, Tony Stark heart attack. The base was slowly calming, back to a low buzz as the late night hours were settling in.

Sam and Steve were put away in cells for the night, but they were certainly not that bad in the least. She couldn't be sure where T'Challa was, and Bucky surely wasn't going anywhere (though she wasn't entirely sure where he was either).

" You know, when you said you were on my side, I'm not sure you knew exactly what that meant," Tony later said.

Natasha and the billionaire philanthropist were sitting across from each other in the now empty conference room, exhausted from all the day had entailed. It was only night security that was on duty, watching the cameras of the rooms where Steve and Sam were. Other than that, all was calm on the home front.

Natasha sighed, leaning back in her chair, " it wasn't about picking sides, Tony. You knew he was looking for Barnes, this sure as hell was not going to stop him. I tried."

Tony undid another button on his dow distressed silk shirt (same could be said for the man wearing it). " Why do I have a feeling you didn't try very hard? And I didn't think there would be a four man chase through one of the biggest highways, in the biggest cities with the special forces on their trail."

" I doubt he was either," she said quietly.

But Tony continued his rant, " not to mention, the most wanted assassin since he got the job! Looks great when America's golden boy is working with him."

She watched him for a pretty minute, " that's not fair."

" Neither is the PR nightmare he's putting me through. And that says a lot coming from me."

He had a point. Natasha glanced at the monitor on the other side of the glass wall, the one that showed Steve. A very grainy, unclear Steve, laying curled up on a cot, covered in a gray blanket. Another sigh.

" We seem to always find trouble, we're good at it. This was not the worse thing that has happened. And, like I said, this was something he was looking for."

Tony leaned over his side of the table, " I have to keep Captain America out of jail, Captain America! And Wilson, so, two war veterans."

Natasha glared at him, " three. Three war veterans."

" Don't you do that," Tony pointed to her, and then at the monitor that she had been looking at, " he needs to be brought back to some sort of reality. And yes, I mean you. He listens to _you_."

" Because he's afraid of me."

" No, that's why _I_ listen to you. He's something different, you now what I mean. Don't make me explain it, it's been a long day."

Natasha pushed back from the table and stood up, " fine. But you have to shut off the audio and the video in there."

" Oh, so that's how it is."

She ripped her jacket off and then whipped it at him. As she walked out of the room, she heard him activating FRIDAY with her request.

Natasha placed her fingers on the keypad outside where Steve was being held. The door unlocked with no issues, and she hoped Tony followed through with their agreement for privacy.

The room was absolutely frozen, there was hardly any time to adjust to that. She couldn't be sure if that was Steve's doing, or an interrogation tactic. Whoever would have planned that was not paying attention to his file.

Steve's shoes were somewhere unseen, his toes wiggled under his socks. The blanket remained- it was not big enough to cover his entire body, so instead, it was draped from his abdomen to over his head. The rest of him was tucked in to a partial fetal position.

Natasha toed off her own shoes and knelt on the edge of the poor excuse for a mattress. He didn't move, he was pretending to be asleep, but she knew better. She dropped to all fours, before finally landing length wise along him, despite their extreme difference in height.

Steve, however, did not budge.

" You're not fooling me," she whispered to the blanket.

" I thought you were Tony."

" Tony get in to bed with you a lot."

He yanked the blanket down- the poor lighting made it hard to see, but she saw enough. " No. But, it's probably against the new rules for you to be here right now."

" Don't you start that," she pushed herself closer to him (he was so warm), " what happened today?"

" Went sight seeing, things got a little out of hand," he saw the sympathetic smirk that she had, and knew it would be short lived if he didn't cave. So, he did. " We got a hint and acted on it. Unfortunately, so did special forces."

" You've been looking a long time."

He sighed, " yeah. I wasn't sure how this would ever go. But, I don't think I meant for this to happen." His nose twitched, and he looked down instead of at her, " he...pretended like he didn't know who I was. But, he had to. He had this notebook and...he has to."

" He said he didn't?"

" pretended to. We didn't get much of a chance to talk before the German swarm,and whatever it was that his highness was up to."

She shivered in the frigid air and on the cold vinyl, " he's safe now, though."

Steve's eyes widened, " gosh, you must be freezing. He pushed himself back and tugged the blanket free before wrapping it around her. She smiled, but he didn't see, especially when he circled his arm around her middle, pulling her close again.

Natasha immediately felt his warmth seep through her clothing. She could feel his chest press against her with each deep breath he took, and his fingers twitching against her back. She was grateful for it. After the events of that day, she thought he would come back in shackles, if at all. She was grateful that he was warm, and that this didn't end worse (it ended rather poorly, she'd admit that). And she knew he would see that too, if he actually took the time to do so.

" Maybe he won't admit that he knows me, because it gets him in trouble. Like what Rumlow said."

" That's possible," she said, " but, the mission is to make sure that he doesn't have that fear anymore."

" Where is he?"

She sighed, nuzzling the collar of his shirt just a bit, " containment, in one of the sub levels. It's harsh, but, he's safe. There's a doctor coming to evaluate him in the morning. It's the first step in all this."

Steve pushed back in a hurry, tensing as he looked down at her, " are you sure he's safe?"

" Yes. Probably considering that most of the people here are afraid of him."

His eyes grew worried, " Natasha!"

That tone got her attention. She watched him, briefly, wanting to see if he would strike again. " He's fine," she spoke much softer, " he's secured to a chair, with steel restraints. Inside a box, that's inside a cell...he's okay." She grabbed at the front of his shirt, " he's not going anywhere, Steve."

Steve rolled to his back, under her so that she was now laying partially on his side, " he's not a danger to anyone, just himself."

" What do you mean by that?"

He shifted again, " he wants...we found him in some apartment he had obviously been staying in. HE wasn't there when Sam and I got there, but he was back before the Germans arrived. I told him they would kill him, and he agreed with that plan, said it would be their best move. He wanted to die."

Natasha turned her face in to the side of his shirt. She knew that got to him, hearing that nearly gutted her as well. She saw him suffer, and she did, too. Ever since the Winter Soldier made his big debut in Washington, there were countless searches that Sam and Steve had ventured on. Even the ones where they knew it would be another dead end, he still went. Bucky wasn't with Hydra anymore, wasn't easy to find, which only worried them that the more alone he was, the more he would be stuck inside his own head.

' _I'm like a dog chasing it's own tail,' he once said, ' I won't know what to do if I catch him.'_

She reached around him, her hand running up and down his rub cage, " he was pushed to that edge, Steve. Whatever is in his head, I can't even begin to wonder what it's like."

" He was okay with being killed right then and there, Nat."

" But he wasn't, because you were there."

Steve snorted, " some friend I am. He's being kept like a caged lion."

That was not a bad, or inaccurate, way to describe that. " I know it's hard to see the silver lining in all this. He's going to get the help he needs, starting tomorrow. That doctor comes highly recommended. Despite everything, no one wants to hurt him. And we want to help him."

" Tony wants him dead. Or at least, he will."

" What would make you say that?"

He eyed the camera in the corner of the room, the one that was staring, but, Natasha swore it was off, " nevermind."

Natasha gently tickled his side, causing him to jerk towards her, " you've done everything you can, Steve. Look where you are, a government jail cell. The same government that arrested you and took your shield. You knew this was possible when you went after him. It was just easier before because no one else was after him."

" I could have found him sooner."

She pushed herself up on her arm, leaning slightly over him, " you need to let yourself be not at fault for something, Steve. You are not the reason they turned him in to what he became, " she laid her hand along his cheek, " you're why he has a chance to become normal again."

He watched her, face pale and not giving her any hints as to what was going on inside his head, " I'm not sure if ' normal' will be possible for him."

Fair enough.

She stroked his cheek for another moment, " he won't be the monster he is anymore. He won't. There's ways to undo what's been done to him."

She could speak from experience.

He turned on his side, and she did the same so that they remained face to face, " thank you for supporting be through all this. Not just today, which I recognize was harder than the usual. But, with everything."

Natasha pushed up, brushing her nose against his, " I always told you I'd be here when you'd come home. Even if I didn't go out with you."

" I know I don't always make it easy."

" That's true, but, that's why you also have Sam. Though I'm not sure he'd be in bed cuddling with you after a bad day."

There was a slight chuckle, " I don't think he'd want to. Which is good news, since I'd prefer having that position open."

" I see how it is."

She secured her arm around his neck, pulling him as close as she could.

Across the facility, Tony was watching the video feed from inside the cell that now held Steve and Natasha. He mostly kept the promise to Natasha, having only turned on the camera a few minutes ago, when the make out session began.

" ' Broken up' my ass," he snorted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, what started as a one shot will end as a trilogy. The story didn't feel completed. Though be warned, I am ending it with some fluffy goodness- sue me!**

 **But, enjoy first.**

0000000000

Steve awoke violently shaking, and immediately flipped on to a hard floor, wrapped in a blanket- causing him to groan in to the soft fabric. His head was pulsing, hard enough that he chose not to open his eyes.

" Aw, a senior citizen has fallen," he heard Natasha coo from not far away, just at the situation in general. He heard her approach, and administered the first wiggle in his burrito blanket.

" No, no, no, don't do that." Natasha knelt on the floor next to him, helping him roll on to his back. His eyes opened to see her bright face smiling down at him. Maybe, he could have been hallucinating. " You gotta stay warm, Cap."

Steve lifted his head long enough to plop it on her though. He felt warm, but oddly, still cold. " Where are we?" His vision was blurry, he had to keep blinking, but he saw her clear as day.

" Safe house. Well, more like a safe cabin."

" Where?"

" Alaska, darling," she began to rub her fingers through his hair as she cradled him the best she could, " we had a bit of a rough mission. You ended up falling through some ice, took us a pretty minute to find you."

There was a great attempt to life his head again, " Sam!" he gasped.

But, she pushed him back down, " stay put. He's fine, he's back home, but he put up quite the argument to be the one to stay behind with you. I won, clearly."

Steve smiled, maybe, he couldn't feel his face or much else. " But, you and Sam are okay?"

" Only causality was you. But, we're working on that. However, you can't stay on the floor."

He made the most God honest attempt to be a gentleman and pull himself up- take the burden off her. He tried, and failed, plopping down in her lap with his head pulsing.

" Best to make camp here, try again in the morning," he mumbled.

Natasha smirked. Oh how she adored a helpless, needy Steve. It was adorable and it never happened, so she would soak up these moments at his expense. " There's an air mattress I can set up." He whined and mumbled for her not to move, " yes. I need to keep you cozy and warm. The serum doesn't cover all the messes you get yourself in to."

" I survived seventy years in the North Atlantic."

" Well, this time you only partially froze. I think you also had a concussion, but, there was no keeping you awake."

" I think I broke a rib, but, maybe that was from falling off the couch."

" Why don't we get you comfortable," she pulled a pillow form the couch and placed it under him, before carefully lowering his head on it.

Steve watched in a haze of cold, pain and what he believed to be half assed pain medication from the emergency kits they carried with them. He felt both heavy and light headed, freezing, but oddly comfortable. There was a large stone fireplace on the far wall of the quaint and classic cabin (considering the occupants). There was a roaring fire already in progress- her doing from when he was unconscious.

Natasha dragged a folded and flat soon-to-be mattress that she inflated with a small, electric pump. He watched each agonizing second as the mattress grew, loudly, in to it's full form, and gave a weak celebratory ' yay!' when it was finally done. She grabbed supplies from around the cabin- a flat sheet, pillows, blankets, and bottles of juice that were placed next to the now makeshift bed, which she had dragged in front of the fire place.

" Okay, Cap, you're next."

Under no circumstances would she be able to lift him, so he helped drag and then roll him on- the air allowing it to give way for her to succeed.

" There, that wasn't so bad," she huffed when he was finally aboard in his high tech blanket burrito.

" Come cuddle with me so I don't die," he mumbled from his pillow.

Another smirk from her, " imagine if the bad guys knew your soft spot."

" Pretty sure only you know."

" Best to keep it that way."

Natasha pulled of her t-shirt and leggings, leaving her in a bra and the shorts she always wore under her uniform. Steve made a suggestive noise.

" Don't get fresh with me, Captain. My main objective here is to keep you warm."

She knelt on the bed, and he managed to wiggle and open the ends of his cocoon properly, she laid down next to him, enclosing them. He was warm, not as warm as he usually was, which was concerning.

" What kind of blanket is this?" he mumbled, tucking his face in to the side of her neck.

" A Stark prototype. It's suppose to help regulate temperatures. So far, it's been doing a good job, since you're still alive."

" You can do a better job, I think."

Natasha stroked the hair on the back of his neck, letting him cuddle as close as he needed to. " We're here until you're up and running, not before. I want to be a hundred percent before I'm letting you on a plane." He made some sort of noise that she considered an agreement before continuing, " you really had be worried, Steve."

His hands tightened on the small of her back and her hip, " I'm sorry. I'm still here though."

She felt his body gain warmth from hers, for a change. Her hands ran up and down his neck and along his shoulders, feeling his chest press against hers with each deep breath. For sometime, they laid simply in silence, sans the crackling of the fire that was borderline too warm. Natasha was getting lost in the overwhelming comfort and calm. They never got these chances.

Tonight, she had planned this.

" I have a confession to make," she whispered in their cocoon. He made a questioning mumble/grunt sound. " I wanted to be alone with you, so I arranged this."

Steve lifted his head, looking up at her, " you wanted me to freeze?"

" No," she stifled a giggle, " to get Sam back in New York, and keep you here. The rest of it was just some bad luck."

She felt his foot graze her shin, " you wanted to be alone," he sang. And she really needed to be more appreciative of an injured, medicated and needy Steve Rogers.

" I haven't been able to talk to you for more than five minutes in three weeks. Let alone with no one else around."

" And I stink at texting."

Natasha wiggled her way down the mattress, until she was face to face with him. His hazy blue eyes watched her with caution, like she was going to scold him.

" This isn't something I'd want to discuss by text, anyways," her breath was caught. She swiftly reached and grabbed his hands, pulling them to rest on her bare stomach, " I'm pregnant, Steve."

A more stable Steve may have reacted faster, but now it was going to take a bit longer. He looked down at her stomach, like there would be some sort of confirmation. Then his brow arched, before looking back at her.

" Wow," he gasped.

" Just wow?" she had visions of what his reaction would be. This wasn't any of them.

" No, I just, I'm having trouble processing."

She sighed when he rolled on to his back, but kept one hand on her. " I'm sorry, I should have waited, but, I've been waiting for weeks. I didn't know when we'd be interrupted."

" Three weeks!? You've been pregnant for three weeks!?" he was beginning to get a little spark in himself.

Natasha smoothed her hand over his chest, " no, I've known for three weeks. I've been pregnant for ten."

His eyes bugged, " ten!? Ten weeks?" and then he paused, " so..so, after Tony and I had that altercation? That's when..."

She reached over and stroked his scruffy jawline, " yes, I felt you needed a great deal of stress relief."

" Oh my God," he gasped.

" Yeah, I definitely should have waited before telling you."

His head quickly turned to face her, their noses nearly colliding, " are you happy?" And he look petrified, like she wouldn't be and it would break him.

" I am," she continued stroking his chin with a warm smile, " I was worried, at first. But I've gotten used to it. Which is, in addition to your ordeal earlier, why I'm being sympathetic to your little panic attack right now."

Steve looked down to where his hands were, " I'm happy, too."

Had she not said anything, and he not swimming in his own head, he wouldn't have noticed. But, now there was a slight rise in her stomach, or even her breasts. Certainly not something he'd ever say to her- pregnant or not.

" You really are happy?" she asked after a few moments cuddled closer to him. She could feel him going more lax, more than before. He was loopy and still under an influence, he wasn't going to last much longer before a nice, long sleep.

Regardless, his hand stayed firmly on her stomach, occasionally moving his thumb over her skin.

" It's okay if you're not, you know," she added when he failed to respond, " I know it's not anything we ever planned, especially since it's not like we planned on getting back together. I know it wasn't suppose to happen, we don't exactly have the lifestyle for it."

He turned her head to lightly hiss hers, " it's a baby, though. A baby."

Natasha felt his breathing even out more, and rested her head on his collarbone, " I suppose I wouldn't mind a family with you."

" Sounds like a great idea," he mumbled.

0000000000

The tinniest whine jerked Steve from a deep sleep- it was a faint noise that likely only he would hear, thanks to the serum. Enhanced hearing and what not. One eye cracked open, assessing the situation. Would this be a quick fuss, or an actual night time wake up call?

Next came a practice cry. Wake up call it is.

He could feel an arm wrapped around his waist- the being behind him had not been disturbed and had likely placed there while she was asleep. He carefully peeled the arm from him, wanting to keep her peacefully in slumber, and shifted to the edge of the bed- she had been persistent on being the ' big spoon' since the physical boundary of a growing stomach that was no longer a factor.

He stood up, bare feet on warm, cherry floors. A quick check behind him, confirming she had remained undisturbed, arm stretched out of the mattress. The other human, the rather tiny and displeased human, was not settling. The demand for attention was still strong.

Steve leaned over the bassinet, where said angry baby had wiggled out of the blanket burrito he was put to bed in. Little legs kicking, tiny body squirming- it was still hard to believe that it was real. The room was light enough from the generous moonlight through soft curtains, and the baby was able to see him through the glow of the room.

He scooped the baby in to his hands, carefully moving from the room before anyone else woke up, closing the door behind him.

" Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

Steve had unraveled him from the blanket, holding the little boy over his shoulder. Natasha cringes at the idea of the baby being exposed, and now he only wore a onesie. But it was warm, he would be alright. For now, he tried walking in circles around the room, patting the baby's bottom, but only fussed further.

The new dad tried a few tricks- the pacifier and leftover bottle was rejected, and no one was a fan of the diaper change that just went down. The baby rolled his head along his father's shoulder, before nuzzling his face on the bare skin and letting out a whine. Steve gently patted his back.

" Did you have a rough day, too?" he asked, having only gotten in a few hours ago, being a few days late to the new family's vacation.

There, was not home. There was an impromptu vacation to the Bahamas, courtesy of Tony, who was still would try and make up for what happened- not to mention being just as excited for the new addition as the parents were. Baby's first vacation, but, he wasn't having it tonight.

He could only imagine how a serum-infused newborn had been exhausting his mother the past two weeks, while Steve had been gone. So, he didn't want to add on to that since he was now back with them. Another blanket belonging to the little one, his favorite one at that, on the back of the leather sofa, Steve grabbed it on the way to the patio.

It wasn't a particularly warm night- a breeze was arriving off the crashing waves a mere feet away from the patio.

" When you're a bit older, your Uncle Clint and I are going to teach you to surf out there. Swim, too."

The baby, who had silence a mere minimum, grunted in response. That was generally his response whenever he was told of all the many things he would be learning, once he had better coordination skills. Tony was getting impatient.

There was an oversized hammock stationed between two palm trees that the patio was built around. He secured the baby against his shoulder, before swiftly sitting on the edge, and laying down. He adjusted against the cloth before draping the blanket over the baby.

The breeze gently rocked them mid-air, helping to soothe the little guy. He rested his head on the side of Steve's neck, resorting to his sleepy baby noises.

" How's this buddy?" he shifted his feet to help the rocking motion, " you're not ready to sleep through the night, are you?"

That wasn't wrong- three months old and he still had late night snacks with at least one of his parents.

The two boys laid in mostly silence. Steve listened to the waves crashing and the breeze in the trees above them. Under the blanket, the baby's chest pressed against his with his deep breaths. Assuming the baby was snoozing, Steve let his eyes clothes for a few moments, stroking the baby's soft hair.

He didn't hear the patio door open.

" I hope I'm not interrupting some male bonding time," Natasha said.

Steve opened his eyes to see her standing over them- pajamas, messy hair, and a tired, but soft, expression.

" No," he smirked.

" Just decided to go without shirts on the beach? Try to pick up girls?"

" He's gotten a few looks." Steve moved over as much as he could, extending one arm. Natasha got the hint and laid down next to her two boys, with Steve's arm closing around her shoulders.

The baby briefly opened his eyes as the disturbance, but closed them once realizing who was present. Natasha snuggled into Steve's side, with one hand resting over the arm of her son.

" Who would have thought we would end up here," she said after a stint of silence.

" Not me," he answered, in case she was actually looking for one, " but it's not so bad."

Natasha smiled, " not at all."


End file.
